1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting unit, and more particularly to a detecting unit for detecting pressure in a tire of a vehicle and with a reset device.
2. Description of Related Art
When the pressure in the tire of the vehicle is lowered because the tire is punctured etc, the driver cannot steer the vehicle in stable manner and the tire easily explodes so as to cause danger. Therefore, a pressure detecting device is mounted in the tire of the vehicle to detect the pressure in the tire. With the detecting device, an alarm will generate to alert the driver when the pressure in the tire is over or lower than a desired level.
A first conventional detecting device is shown in a Taiwan Utility Model Patent with an issue number 392,604, entitled xe2x80x9cWireless Detecting Device For Detecting Pressure In Tiresxe2x80x9d. The first conventional detecting device comprises a detecting unit with a signal transmitter and a control unit with a signal receiver. The detecting unit is received in a tire of the vehicle to measure the pressure in the tire and send the pressure data to the control unit. The control unit is mounted near the steering wheel of the vehicle and shows the information about the pressure of tire to the driver.
A second conventional detecting device is shown in a Taiwan Utility Model Patent with an issue number 323,600, entitled xe2x80x9cCircuit Device Of An Alarming Device For Pressure In Tiresxe2x80x9d. The conventional detecting device has a detecting unit attached to the air valve of the tire of the vehicle so as to simplify the structure of the detecting unit of the conventional detecting device.
A third conventional detecting device is shown in a Taiwan Utility Model Patent with an issue number 404,354, entitled xe2x80x9cElectric Power Mounting Structure For A Concealed Invisible Detecting Device For Pressure In Tiresxe2x80x9d. The third conventional detecting device is mounted on the rim of a wheel so as to be concealed.
The conventional detecting devices as described above are always preset to fit with different types or models of vehicle. However, when the signal sent out from the conventional detecting unit is wrong, the detecting unit of the conventional detecting device cannot be reset. The conventional detecting unit must be replaced with a new one.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a detecting unit to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a detecting unit for detecting pressure in the tires of a vehicle and that can be reset when a malfunction occurs in the detecting unit. The detecting unit has a housing with a chamber, a cover, an air valve, a circuit board, a detecting assembly and a ground. The circuit board is received in the chamber of the housing and has a signal processing unit mounted on the circuit board. The signal processing unit has a reset terminal. The ground is mounted on the circuit board and is electrically connected to the air valve. Accordingly, the signal processing unit will be reset when the reset terminal is electrically connected to the air valve.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.